


Happy endings

by OUAT_fan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan | Killian Jones and Emma Swan Get Married, F/M, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_fan/pseuds/OUAT_fan
Summary: The story is set right after Hook returns from the underworld. It differs a bit from the original story as ROBIN HOOD WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Kudos: 6





	Happy endings

Everyone is dressed in black. They are all standing around Killian's grave, mourning the loss of their friend. At the end of the burial, everyone starts leaving but Emma decides to stay alone

Snow: Are you sure you don't want me to stay?

Emma: I want to be alone with him

Snow: Okay. You just let me know if you need anything. Not that you can't get get it with your magic, but you know what I mean

Emma: Yeah. Thanks mom

Snow: I love you. See you later

Emma: Love you too. See ya - I waited for the place to be empty and just stared at his tomb - This is not fair. I'm supposed to be a hero. I'm supposed to get a happy ending. Where have all those speeches of hope led me to? I need you Killian. I need you - suddenly I hear a faint voice coming from behind me -

Hook: Missed me love?

Emma: No! - I say in disbelief - I... I.... We... We just.... You were... But you're not... But you were.... But I left you.... But how?

Hook: I have to say I'm a little disappointed by your reaction. I thought we had made it clear... I'm a survivor

Emma: Shut up - I immediately run to hug him and well, kiss him as well -

Hook: You're not gonna get rid of me that easily Swan

Emma: Good. Cause we've worked pretty hard to get our happy ending. If I do say so myself

Hook: Well you've only saved my life twice

Emma: And that's plenty enough. You are on bed rest mister. For at least two years.

Hook: Bed rest doesn't sound quite bad with you, love

Emma: Don't get your hopes up

Hook: Aren't you going to ask me how I bloody returned from the underworld?

Emma: No. I don't care. I don't want to know. From now own I'm only looking forward

Hook: Well never thought I'd hear you say that

Emma: Well, I never thought I'd see _you_ again

Hook: I... I love you

Emma: I love you too - I pressed my lips onto his one more time before going back downtown -

.  
.

Emma: Remember. Everyone thinks you're dead. Let me go in first - I left him waiting outside granny's in order to get a chance to talk to my family and let them know what had happened - Hi everyone

Snow: Emma, what happened? You look....

Charming: Fine..?

Emma: I am fine

Snow: I don't understand

Henry: Mom. What happened?

Emma: Hook's here

Snow: What?

Emma: Hold on - I went out to fetch him and came back inside -

Charming: Hook!

Snow: Killian! How? What?

Regina: Hook?

Emma: Don't know, don't care. He's never leaving my side again though

Hook: Wouldn't dream of it

Emma: Granny, one glass of rum please! Well... Make it the whole bottle

Hook: You know me too well love

Emma: Emphasis on the "too"

Charming: Do you mind if we talk for a minute?

Emma: Really dad? He just came back from the underworld. Now is not a time for a protective father pep talk

Snow: David...

Charming: Okay, okay... But you break my daughter's heart again and I....

Emma: Don't even finish that sentence

Charming: I'm just saying... He's caused you enough pain...

Emma: He was only there because I turned him into a dark one!

Snow: David, let's go for a walk...

Charming: I'm sorry Emma

Emma: Go...

Hook: Even though I'd love to spend time chatting with the whole town, I think I'm going to take that bed rest proposal. Coming back from the dead isn't something you do on a daily basis

Emma: Were are you going?

Hook: To get a room...?

Emma: Why would you need that if you already have one?

Hook: I do?

Emma: Yeah well... at home

Hook: We have a home?

Emma: Ha ha...

Hook: I'm serious Swan

Emma: Did you really think I'd let you stay here?

Hook: We'll, we actually never had a chance to talk about it. Between the dark one and Hades, we've been just a tiny bit busy

Emma: Well then... Killian, would you like to move in with Henry and me?

Hook: I don't know Swan. I don't think it's very righteous

Emma: What do you mean?

Hook: I should be the one providing a safe home

Emma: Yeah... A gazillion years ago in that Storybook, not now, not with me

Hook: And is Henry alright with that?

Emma: Hey kid!

Henry: Yeah

Emma: Come here a bit

Hook: Hello lad

Henry: Hi, it's good to see you back

Emma: We were wondering... Well hook was, I already know... How would you feel about Killian moving in with us?

Henry: I think it's time you both get your happy ending

Emma: Have I ever told you I love you?

Henry: I've heard it once or twice before

Emma: I love you

Henry: Love you too

Hook: That's a fine kid you got there

Emma: He's the best

Hook: I'll be taking off then. I'll see you later love

Emma: Hold on. Regina! Can I talk to you?

Regina: What happened? - she looked at me and transported us to the green hallway -

Emma: You know you don't have to poof people everywhere right? It was ten steps to get here

Regina: I don't like wasting my time. What's going on?

Emma: Well... With hook returning and everything, I was wondering if Henry could spend the night with you tonight

Regina: Oh

Emma: Is it not the best timing?

Regina: No, it's just... Robin and I have a date tonight and Roland is staying at the camp and baby Robin is with Zelena, to leave the house alone...?

Emma: Gotcha...

Regina: I'm sorry Emma

Emma: No, it's fine. Don't even worry about it. Why else does he have grandparents if it's not for babysitting?

Regina: He's fourteen you know...?

Emma: Well then what if he _is_ the babysitter...?

Regina: I think snow and charming can take care of themselves

Emma: They might, but not my brother can't... I guess you're not the only one having a date tonight

Regina: You better not plan a double date with the Charmings. I'd rather have nightmares only when I'm asleep

Emma: Don't worry. I have it under control

Regina: Good. Bye swan - she disappeared again without any notice and I went back into the diner -

Emma: Stop poofing! Henry!

Henry: Mom

Emma: Would you like some money?

Henry: In exchange for....?

Emma: I didn't say anything

Henry: Magic is not the only thing that comes with a price

Emma: My mom told me to babysit your uncle but as you can see my plans have been changed...

Henry: Sold

Emma: See? He's the best

.  
.

I called my mom to tell her about my plans

Emma: Mom

Snow: Emma. Is everything okay?

Emma: Yeah, I just need you to do me a favor

Snow: Anything

Emma: I need you to go on a date with dad

Snow: Huh?

Emma: Well tonight is my night with Henry and Hook's here and Regina has a date so she can't take him so I may have told him you needed him to babysit Neal

Snow: But why would we need to leave the house? He can stay with us

Emma: Well, too late now. Plus, you guys haven't gone out in a long time

Snow: Well between a baby, portals, trips, and everything...

Emma: Exactly. That's what I'm saying. Go out, have fun

Snow: You're right. I deserve some fun time

Emma: Yeah you do

Snow: Tell him to stop by before seven

Emma: Great. Thanks mom. Love you

Snow: Love you too honey

.  
.

Back at Emma's house

Hook: You know... I'm quite fond of your kid. You didn't need to kick him out

Emma: I know but you've been through a lot. You have to rest and he spends his days playing video games out loud with his friends

Hook: Or maybe you just wanted this handsome face all to yourself

Emma: Yes, that's definitely it...

.  
.

Back at Regina's house. Robing rang the bell and Regina went to open the door

Regina: You know... You can just accept they key I've been offering you for weeks now...

Robin: Well that would be no fun wouldn't it?

Regina: Right... - we started at ourselves, smiling uncontrollably because that's what love does to you -

Robin: Hi - he said before our kiss -

Regina: Hi

Robin: I brought you something

Regina: You did?

Robin: I did

Regina: Come on in. How's Roland?

Robin: He's fine. He's going on an "adventure" with little John

Regina: Good. Speaking of which.... I also have something for you

Robin: You do?

Regina: I sure do

Robin: Well, ladies first

Regina: I'm a queen...

Robin: Queens first

Regina: It's upstairs

Robin: O...Kay - We went up the stairs to one of the rooms in the mansion -

Regina: With all that has been going on, it got me thinking. I don't want to wait for things to be calm, there's always something happening and I will not put my life on hold because of that

Robin: I've been thinking the exact same thing Regina

Regina: So... With that in mind, I did this... - I opened the door to what was going to be Roland's definite room. It was decorated to look like a forest with all his favorite toys displayed for him to use at any time -

Robin: Regina... That's too much... This... This is incredible

Regina: I love Roland as if he were my son. It's the least I could do. And don't worry, there's plenty of room for baby Robin too

Robin: You've been the closest thing he's had to a mother since... Well since... Marian died

Regina: And he will always have me in his life

Robin: But wait... Does this mean...

Regina: Given that you haven't caught any of my hints... I thought I'd make it more obvious. Robin, would you like to move in with me?

Robin: I... I would love nothing more Regina - I didn't hesitate to kiss him -

Regina: I love you

Robin: I love you

.  
.

Emma: What do you think about ordering some sushi?

Hook: What the hell is that?

Emma: Come on...

Hook: I've never tried it

Emma: Well... Makes sense. Henry doesn't like it and we hadn't had much dates on our own

Hook: Well I can take you on one right now if you'd like

Emma: I'd like you to rest

Hook: You're treating me as if I'm bloody crippled or something

Emma: I just want you to stop for a while. Unwind, relax your mind. I'm happy as long as I'm with you

Hook: You are?

Emma: I am

Hook: Well, me too

Emma: So, it's settled. Sushi in bed while watching game of thrones

Hook: Emma you haven't been making much sense lately

Emma: It's a show... And I haven't had a chance to sit and watch if for years now... I'm going to relax for once in my life

Hook: What has gotten into you?

Emma: Bloody love - I said trying to imitate his accent - The thought of losing you. I... I... Realized we hadn't ever enjoyed the little things. Drinking a bottle of wine while listening to a murder podcast, watching a movie, hell even making a homemade meal. I'm going to start focusing on the little things

Hook: And on the not so little ones... - he said looking down at his pants -

Emma: Killian!

Hook: Sorry love, couldn't help it

Emma: But yes... On that as well... I want us to be more "normal"

Hook: I hate to break it to you savior but nothing about our life is normal. You're almost as old as your mother

Emma: You know what I mean... Couple things... Less fighting monsters, more spending time together

Hook: Well, maybe we could start now...

Emma: Now we have to order some food

Hook: I'd rather eat something else. If you know what I mean... - he said leaning towards me to kiss me -

Emma: What's up with that language pirate?

Hook: A man has its needs

Emma: Need to rest

Hook: Why do you do this to me swan?

Emma: It's fun... Plus, I don't even have the necessary things to stop baby hook from happening at the moment...

Hook: I'd love nothing more than to start a family with you Emma

Emma: What?

Hook: Well, you talked about the future. That's how I imagine our future

Emma: Really...?

Hook: Aye

Emma: Tell me more

Hook: Well there's Henry of course but we also have a little lad and a little lassie

Emma: Two?

Hook: Well, the third one is on the way of course

Emma: Oh, I see. And I agreed? Because if you ask me that right now, I'd say you're crazy

Hook: Aye, you insisted on the third one

Emma: Oh wow

Hook: And you got angry with me because I let little Milah sail the Jolly Roger on her own

Emma: You bet I am! How can you let a kid do that Killian??

Hook: Hold on. You _do_ know we don't have a daughter named Milah right?

Emma: But if we did and you did that, I would be angry

Hook: Noted...

Emma: That sounds lovely though

Hook: It does

Emma: We just have to settle up before taking any huge steps. We haven't even "undarkened" this house

Hook: Hell, we have to get married first

Emma: We do?

Hook: I will not have any bastard children

Emma: No, of course not... It's just that I keep forgetting all the enchanted forest rules... I wasn't planning on getting married, ever

Hook: What do you say love? I thought we were meant for each other

Emma: We are! At least I think we are, I feel that way. It's just... It's only a paper. I don't need a paper to remind myself how much I love you. And trust me. It's a lot. I love you a lot

Hook: Well not enough to get married it seems

Emma: Killian...

Hook: Never mind

Emma: I love you. I will always love you. You are my happy ending Hook

Hook: Fine

Emma: If you want to get married we can get married

Hook: Its you that has to want it

Emma: I'm sorry

Hook: It's alright... Now why don't you order that food you where talking about, I'm famished

Emma: Are we okay?

Hook: We're fine...

.  
.

Robin: The food was delicious. Where did you learn to cook like that?

Regina: Well, this world has much more resources than the enchanted forest

Robin: I see

Regina: YouTube is a great ally

Robin: It surely is - we were sitting at the table, together, smiling at each other because we couldn't help it - Can I ask you a question?

Regina: Yes, of course

Robin: Are you happy?

Regina: I've never felt happier in my whole life. Well, happy at all I'm beginning to realize. I never thought I'd be able to have a happy ending, let alone be in love again

Robin: Regina, I have loved you since the moment I met you. You have changed so much and became this amazing woman that I'm so proud of. You've made me the happiest I've ever been and you've taken Roland and Robin into your life as your own. That's why, I wanted to ask you something

Regina: What? What happened?

Robin: Would you li... - suddenly we heard a loud noise coming from outside -

Regina: What was that? - I immediately grabbed my phone and called Robin's friend - John! What happened? Where's Roland??

Little: We don't know. We just heard an explosion!

Regina: Where are you? Where exactly are you?

Little: By the roll bridge

Robin: Little John has a phone? - he asked confusedly -

Regina: Coming

Robin: Where are you goi....? Regina! - she magically disappeared and a few seconds later was back with my son - Roland! Go fetch Henry - Now it was time to call Emma - Don't worry. The house has a protection spell

Emma: Regina?

Regina: Emma! Did you hear that?

Emma: Have you talked to Henry?

Regina: I was going to ask you the same thing

Emma: I tried poofing myself to my parents apartment but I couldn't

Regina: What? That's impossible. Hold on - I tried doing the same thing, but couldn't - I can't

Emma: Regina what's happening?

Regina: I have no idea but I'll meet you at your parents place

.  
.

Regina: Emma!

Emma: What the....?

.

.

.

.

Hi! So I recently started re-watching this show and GOD I'M OBSESSED. Hope you like this story! Let me know in the comments


End file.
